


Live Action, Real Pain

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, LARPing, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas tries LARPing with his husband, with mixed results.Fictober prompt: “This is gonna be so much fun!”Promptober prompt: Heroic Fantasy





	Live Action, Real Pain

Castiel Winchester believes wholeheartedly in quality time. He believes in date night. He believes that married couples need to make time for each other and share common interests. So when Dean asks him if he wants to tag along on his monthly LARP outing, Cas doesn't hesitate to say yes. It's an easy decision to make, and it makes Dean so happy, there's no reason for him to second guess it.

“Really? Yeah?” His husband's excitement is infectious. “Awesome, babe. I can't wait to show you everything. You're gonna love it. Ohhh, this is gonna be so much fun!”

It _is_ fun. He's hung out with most of Dean's LARP friends before, at game nights and cookouts, but never all at once like this, in a big, boisterous crowd. There's an immense amount of food and beer around for the taking. The atmosphere is lively and lighthearted – a raucous bunch of grown-ups, all gathered together for a playdate.

And then they play. It's wonderful, like nothing Cas has experienced before – a silly, enjoyable mix of dress-up and heroic fantasy straight out of some of his favorite books. He gets to wear a lovely outfit of buttery soft leather breeches, knee-high boots, and a thick linen shirt. Dean is extremely appreciative of how good he looks, and when Cas gets to see his husband in his outfit he's _just_ as impressed. They grab their foam weapons, and join the fray, and it's a rollicking good time.

Unfortunately, for Cas, the rollicking doesn't last long. A wrong step on uneven ground, a hard fall as he knocks against one of his teammates at a bad angle, and their day of play is cut short. There's a brief stop at the medic tent, and then they're both sent home.

His injuries aren't severe – a sprained ankle and a few bruised ribs, plus about a dozen hit points of damage dealt to his dignity. He'll be laid up on the couch for a few days, and then he'll have to take it easy for a couple of weeks. It's not that big of a deal, but Dean is nearly hysterical with grief and guilt. He can't seem to stop apologizing, as if any of this is his fault.

They've been home for an hour. Cas has ice packs on his injuries and all he wants to do is relax and cuddle with his husband and watch Dr. Sexy, but Dean just won't settle down. He's prodding Cas's pillows, he's swapping out his ice packs, he's bringing cups of water and juice, he's flapping his hands and pacing around and apologizing over and over and _over_. Cas decides that enough is enough.

“Dean!” he barks in irritation, interrupting him in the middle of his three hundredth and eighteenth _sorry, Cas_. Dean's sad, beautiful green eyes swivel to fix on Cas's face and his mouth snaps shut.

Cas takes a moment to bring his emotions back under control. _My husband is acting out of love_ , he reminds himself, _even if he's being an irritating fussbudget with infuriatingly low self-esteem right now. Deep breath._

“Dean,” he begins again, calmer now. “Come sit down with me. I'm perfectly comfortable and I just want to snuggle and rest. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“ _'Course_ I do, Cas,” Dean replies, resuming his pacing. “I made you come out today and you got hurt. That's on me, and I'm so _sor_ –”

“ _No_ , beloved.” Cas's tone is low but forceful now. “I had a good time today.”

Dean scoffs, eyes downcast. “Shuh, yeah, you had a real good time until you _bruised your fucking ribs_.”

“Yes, I did. You didn't make me do anything today. I'm an grown-ass man, Dean. _I_ chose to come with you, and then _I_ tripped on a rock like a dumb ass, and _I_ bruised my ribs. None of that is on you. I'd like to LARP with you again some time.”

“R– really? You'd like to go again?”

“Really. I have to heal up first, though. And maybe next time I'll wear better shoes.”

“Awww, but those boots were so _sexy_ , babe.”

“Oh, you liked those, did you? Care to show me how much?” Cas smirks.

Dean's expression is a confused mixture of lust and concern. “You.. You wanna fool around? Won't that hurt you?”

“Not if you're very careful,” Cas purrs, reaching a hand out to his husband. “Can you be careful, Dean?”

“I can be _so_ careful, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179122060281/october-16-live-action-real-pain-verabadler).


End file.
